


[Podfic] You Can Break

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, F/F, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podifc, Pool & Billiards, au: stevie is a bartender at the wobbly elm, but alexis has him handled and nothing like bad happens, dane is a little skeevy trying to pick alexis up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “That’s so sweet of you,” said Alexis, “but I just startedthisdrink, and I drove here, so.” By Stevie’s calculation, there was a zero percent chance Alexis had driven here—she wouldn’t want to be pressed into leaving alone. But then, she hadn’t come with anyone else, and Ray’s Saturday-night taxi service didn’t run on Tuesdays.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] You Can Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458311) by [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/you-can-break/You%20Can%20Break.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/you-can-break/You%20Can%20Break.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:15:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/you-can-break/You%20Can%20Break.m4b)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:15:18


End file.
